zimowa izolacja
by ezu
Summary: pierwsza historia. nie mam pojęcia jakim cuda uda mi się tu cokolwiek dodać, bo nie łapię tej strony.


_ta zima jest wyjątkowo długa. lecz brak w niej zimy._

- Kurokocchi! ~~ ey, ey ~~

słodki ciężar opadł na moje ramiona.

- tak, Kise-kun?  
- możemy wracać do domu dzisiaj razem?  
- przykro mi, ale to nie jest możliwe.  
- eee? czemu?  
- mam dzisiaj inne plany.

... nie związane z tobą.

- jakie plany?

twój głos uległ nieznacznej zmianie... pewnie twoje oczy, wyraz twarzy również uległy nieznacznej zmianie, ale przykro mi nie będę patrzył na ciebie.

- przepraszam, chce skończyć dzisiaj czytać tę książkę.  
- hmm... to lektura?  
- nie.  
- ta książka jest aż tak interesująca?  
- nie za bardzo. po prostu chce skończyć ją dzisiaj czytać, nie ważne co.  
- nie interesuje cię więc... ją polubiłeś, tak?  
- nie. nie lubię jej.  
- więc o co chodzi?

... o ciebie? ...

- nie wiem. prawdopodobnie kiedy skończę czytać zrozumiem jej sens.  
- lubisz czytać Kuroko-cchi.  
- nienawidzę.  
- to nie jest nienawiść. ty naprawdę lubisz czytać książki.

uśmiechnąłeś się. poczułem to nawet nie patrząc na ciebie.

_coś takiego jak lubienie nie powinno istnieć._

zaczął padać śnieg. powietrze stopniowo się oziębiało. płatki pomimo swojego zimna roztapiały się na moim płaszczu.  
czemu ta zima nie posiada śniegu mimo iż śnieg pada?  
zimowe niebo powoli się ściemniało. na pewno jest już późno.

_czasami zbyt późno._

słodki ciężar opuścił moje ramiona i głosem wypowiedzianym jakby przez nos wypowiedział początek mojego nazwiska, lecz mu przerwałem w połowie.

- Kise-kun, czy twój dom nie jest czasem w przeciwną stronę do mojego? nie powinieneś mnie odprowadzać. po prostu wracaj do domu, proszę.  
- tak... masz rację...

jego głos zabrzmiał jakby zabrakło w nim życia. pomimo, iż on się zatrzymał, ja kroczyłem naprzód. nie zamierzam się zatrzymywać mimo bólu w ciele.

_ta zima jest zbyt sroga..._

- Kuroko-cchi, wszystkiego najlepszego.

... wypowiedziane zapewne z uśmiechem i bólem na twarzy. udawałem, że nie usłyszałem. wolałbym nie słyszeć.

zawsze postrzegałem Kise jako wesołe, pełne życia światło. był niczym mały szczeniak, którego Kiseki no Sedai przygarnęło i wychowało na jednego z najlepszych graczy w Japonii...  
według Akashi-kun miałem być jego opiekunem... i byłem, ale kiedy psiak dorasta nie potrzebny mu już opiekun.  
dorosłeś Kise-kun, więc nie jestem ci potrzebny.

... a mimo to coś się w tobie zmieniło...

nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić czy to dobra zmiana czy też nie. dla ciebie.  
zapewne również nie rozumiesz obecnej sytuacji. nasze drogi idą złym torem. zauważyłem już to dawno...

- wszystkiego najlepszego Kuroko-cchi!

otuliłeś mnie swoimi ramionami i krzyknąłeś te słowa wprost do ucha.

- ogłuchnę przez ciebie Kise-kun...  
- wszy...  
- dziękuję.

co mogę ci powiedzieć... czemu znowu czuję na sobie ten słodki ciężar? przecież miałeś iść do domu. swojego.  
a teraz?  
jesteśmy u mnie...

- Kise-kun, czekaj...  
- nie chce czekać.

mam wrażenie, że tak nie powinno być, a mimo to moje ciało i serce mówi mi co innego...

rozbierałeś mnie tak szybko jakbyś chciał przed czymś uciec...  
tak zwana gra wstępna... pocałunki... mnóstwo przeróżnych pocałunków.  
zacząłeś od karku na którym zassałeś się na kilka dłuższych sekund... prawdopodobnie naznaczyłeś mnie w tym momencie. mimo, że nie lubię takich rzeczy pozwoliłem ci na to... tylko pytanie dlaczego? sam sobie nie umiem odpowiedzieć. później zsunąłeś swoje miękkie i ciepłe usta na moje jabłko Adama i tam również pozostałeś przez dłużą chwilę. czułem wyraźnie jak twój język uważnie bada ten mały fragment mojego ciała.  
prawa ręka obejmowała mój goły już pas, a lewa walczyła z paskiem od spodni.

... naprawdę tego chcesz? ...

po niecałej minucie byłem pozbawiony spodni, a twoje usta badały już moją klatkę piersiową. subtelnie, delikatnie, szybko. by nie sprawić bólu lecz przyjemność.

_ale czym jest ból i przyjemność w naszym przypadku?_

jego usta były coraz niżej i niżej...

- Kise-kun, możesz to później uznać za błąd...  
- nie! chce sprawić przyjemność Kuroko-cchi'emu jak najszybciej! jak najszybciej to możliwe!

to znaczy, że teraz liczę się tylko ja?

pamiętam początkową niechęć. brak jakiegokolwiek zaufania na boisku. bo przecież "jestem beznadziejny". twoje słowa nie wywołały u mnie jakichkolwiek emocji. późniejszy mecz... . nasz pierwszy. potrafiłeś tak wiele, a jednak w twoich oczach zostałem postrzegany jako ktoś "cudowny". i nie potrafiłeś przestać.

nie potrafiłem zaprzeczyć.

- Kise... ahhh!

nie mogłem złapać oddechu... nie mogłem nic więcej powiedzieć... nigdy nie czułem takiego uczucia... ciepło rozlewało się po moim ciele... kiedy spojrzałem na jego głowę, poruszała się w rytmicznym tempie... nie umiałem się oprzeć temu widokowi...

- Kise-kun...  
- byłem dobrym dobrym dzieciakiem, nie? przez ten cały czas... ?

wyszeptał z głową pomiędzy moimi nogami... to było pytanie skierowane do mnie czy do niego samego?

jednym ruchem odwrócił mnie tak, że byłem wypięty pośladkami w jego stronę i bez ostrzeżenia wsunął mi dwa palce wewnątrz mnie... z mojego gardła wydobył się zachrypnięty krzyk... a sekundę później uderzyłem go z całej siły w brzuch.

- Kuroko-cchi... co to było... ?

stary ton... taki, który nie zawiera ukrytych myśli.

- Kuroko-cchi... muszę cię rozluźnić, by działać dalej... pozwól mi...  
- czy, aby na pewno tego chcesz?  
- to chyba oczywiste! ja zawsze wiem czego chce! ... a teraz chce ciebie.

działał dalej. pozwoliłem mu. jego palce poruszały się sprawnie wewnątrz mnie i szybko mnie rozluźniły.  
... i równie szybko wszedł we mnie.

... bolało, ale dawało przyjemność.

- uahhh... Kuroko-cchi jest niesamowity w środku... taki ciasny... otacza mnie... ahhh... tak przyjemnie...  
- zachowujesz się lubieżnie, Kise-kun.  
- możliwe, ale to prawda. jesteś niesamowity, Kuroko-cchi. tylko dlaczego twoja twarz nawet nie zmienia się w takiej sytuacji?

dotknął mojego policzka... a ciepło z tego miejsca rozeszło się po każdym fragmencie mojej twarzy, na co on się uśmiechnął.

- a jednak się ciut zmieniłeś.

zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz...

- Kise-kun...  
- słu-cha-m? ~~  
- nigdy z tobą nie robiłem takich rzeczy jak teraz... więc nie wiem jak normalnie wygląda twoja twarz, ale teraz... dlaczego jesteś taki smutny?  
- heee? coś ci się wydaje Kuroko-cchi. wcale nie jestem smutny, przecież się uśmiecham.  
- nie kłam Kise-kun...  
- nie kłamię. naprawdę Kuroko-cchi.

twoje oczy mówią co innego.

- dlaczego ja?  
- co?  
- każda kobieta może być twoja, więc nie rozumiem czemu ja. czemu chcesz kochać się z mężczyzną...  
- myślę, że to twoja twarz... ona jest wspaniała. jakby nie wyrażała uczuć... w dodatku te twoje oczy... przepiękne oczy...

zmarszczył brwi i wpatrywał się zacięcie w moją twarz.w tym momencie przestałem cię rozumieć Kise-kun... nie rozumiem jak może pociągać cie mój brak okazywania emocji...

- ciągle ta sama ekspresja... to jest niemożliwe... wiesz?  
- nie przykuwam do tego uwagi.  
- ja... ja chce być osobą, która jest w stanie zmienić wyraz twarzy Kuroko-cchi'ego.  
- czy to aż naprawdę takie wspaniałe?  
- tak! mimo, że nie jestem pewny czy ty nadal myślisz o nas jak o przyjaciołach... to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. ... bo jesteś takim a nie innym człowiekiem i to mi się w tobie podoba. pragnę cię nie ważne co!

nasze ciała już nie panowały nad sobą. dążyły tylko do jednego - spełnienia. Kise z każdym ruchem wewnątrz mnie docierał coraz głębiej... było coraz szybszy i bardziej bolał... moje ciało również nie pozostawało bierne. zaciskało się coraz mocniej, a przyjemne ciepło i mrowienie rozeszło się po całym ciele kiedy tylko poczułem chłodną maź na moim brzuchu oraz kolejną wylewająca mi się tyłka.

Kise... jesteś naprawdę idiotą Kise-kun...

patrzyłem jak jego ciało drży opierając się nade mną.  
to był efekt przeżytego orgazmu czy on właśnie płakał?

- pokaż mi swoją twarz.

spojrzał na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami kiedy ująłem jego twarz w dłonie.  
nie płakał, a mimo to nadal drżał.

- pragniesz mnie, nie ważne co?

- dlaczego?  
- wtedy... jak pierwszy raz ktoś był ode mnie lepszy... popłakałem się, a ty... ty powiedziałeś, że zawsze mogę stać się jeszcze lepszy... że nie ma sensu płakać o przeszłość, że warto walczyć dla przyszłości, pamiętasz? wtedy zrozumiałem, że ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą... nie starałeś się mnie pocieszyć... po prostu byłeś szczery. i urzekłeś mnie tym. od tamtego momentu... nie potrafię myśleć o tobie w inny sposób. pragnę cię. pragnę wszystko co jest z tobą związane... nie ważne co. teraz ty jesteś moją przyszłością.  
- nawet jeśli ja myślę inaczej?  
- nawet.

ponownie uderzyłem go w brzuch.

- Kuroko-cchi! jesteś okrutny...  
- wybacz Kise-kun. ty jesteś wkurzający.  
- he he he... możliwe. ale kocham cię Kuroko-cchi... aż po grób. kocham...  
- jesteś idiotą, Kise-kun.  
- wiem. naprawdę dziękuję, że jesteś... że pojawiłeś się w moim życiu nawet jeśli jesteś tylko przyjacielem... i... wszystkiego najlepszego Kuroko-cchi.

po jego policzku spłynęły łzy. uśmiechnięty Kise i spływające łzy po jego twarzy. to naprawdę niecodzienny widok. widok, którego nie chce oglądać.  
zmieniłem pozycję tak aby być wyżej niż jego twarz i zbliżyłem się do niej. mam nadzieję, że ciepłe powietrze przy wypowiadanych słowach chociaż trochę ogrzeje twoje łzy.

- chce prezent na urodziny. proszę pocałuj mnie.

bez wahania dał mi prezent.  
pocałował usta, które tak bardzo starał się omijać przez kilka ostatnich godzin.

_ile jeszcze razy przeżyjemy podobne chwile, wypowiemy podobne słowa aż zrozumiemy?_

boję się czasami otworzyć drzwi wiosny, Kise-kun. myslę, że gdy to zrobię, nie znajdę tam ciebie.

patrząc na śpiącego Kise, właśnie minęły moje urodziny.


End file.
